1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a process for transportation and preparation of cell material in a liquid for following diagnostic purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human Papillomaviruses, abbreviated HPV, represent a group of more than 100 known wart viruses. A multitude of these viruses are classified as cancer causing, as they are participating in the development of not only cervical cancer but also of cancer of the penis, the vulva, the anus and the mouth.
About 15 virus types are classified as high risk viruses for causing cervical cancer. Thirteen of these viruses are responsible for about 30% of the cancer cases. Vaccination against two of the viruses, which are responsible for 70% of the cancer cases, is now possible.
In the case of a HPV-infection, an early and accurate identification of the infection causing the virus is necessary based on extensive screening processes, because this allows for advanced diagnostic testing and for related therapy strategies to be developed.
Recent findings show that a diagnosis of highest safety standard combines a morphological and a bio-molecular cell investigation. Experts assume that for early cancer detection more importance will be attached to the combined diagnostic based on the investigation of the cell morphology and a specific HPV-test.